


Forte

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Smut, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: After, his Nicolò presses butterfly kisses to his cheeks above his beard, to the slope of his nose, the bow of his upper lip and the crease between his eyebrows, quietly grateful, as though Yusuf were making a great sacrifice indulging him.Written forthisKink Meme prompt:Before Nicolo, Yusuf has only been with women and he always prided himself on his skill at going down on them. In fact, it was sort of an open secret among the women in his town that Yusuf could drive a woman insane with the indescribable things he could do with his tongue.Unfortunately, the tricks he learned aren't perfectly transferable. Nicolo has absolutely no complaints as it is, but Yusuf dedicates himself singlemindedly to learning how to please a man as well as he used to please women.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 368





	Forte

**Author's Note:**

> Still not the Porn Stars AU. Just porn. :D

He approaches it as he would any task—fully aware he may fail but unwilling to do so without a fierce fight.

When he unclothes himself, Nicolò is already proudly hard and a little wet at the tip where that extra bit of skin Yusuf doesn't have is retracting to reveal the spongy head beneath, anticipation thrumming through every muscle of his body, thighs throbbing under Yusuf's stare; thus, he dedicates the first few minutes to licking at the length of him, unhurried, content he doesn't have to coax him to hardness with his mouth first and possibly face failure from the very start.

He presses his tongue to his slit and dips it inside for a fuller, richer taste, ears filling with the gratifying mewls Nicolò doesn't even try to muffle from above him. His hands press to Yusuf's shoulders, quietly encouraging. Yusuf doesn't need encouragement, his blood boiling at the very thought of mastering this as he has so many other acts with his beloved.

He breathes in before taking him in for the very first time—the day's sweat over faint traces of the soap Yusuf favours, and the sharp smell of pre-come. It's heady. Drives him on to take more than he probably should, careful of his teeth, but he doesn't choke, which spurs him on even more.

It makes him a little wild around the edges, the heft of him on his tongue, stretching his lips, slick bubbling up to leak copiously along the insides of Yusuf's mouth. It's not entirely unpleasant, though it is bitterly earthy. Or, perhaps, Yusuf enjoys everything about Nicolò's body, especially when he's moaning _my heart_ and _my love_ and _please, please, please_ in increasingly more uncontrolled tones. Sweet music to Yusuf's ears.

It can't possibly be that good. Yusuf has no frame of reference for what he's doing other than being on the receiving end of it more times than he could count, before and after his first death both. Nicolò has had other men before him, had been on his knees long before they first met and had others on his knees for him, too. He must know what this feels like when it's truly masterful. Like this, on his very first try, Yusuf can't possibly compare. The very memories of plunging into Nicolò's throat without much care for hurting him, even encouraged to do so, are enough to intimidate him out of this, the ease with which his beloved always takes him in. But he _wants_ this. Wants to suck the pleasure right out of Nicolò, every way he can.

In the end, he can only go about halfway down his cock before the pressure becomes too much, never mind the warmth filling his body when Nicolò's fingers pet at the sides of his head, fingertips tracing his ears and temples and brows lovingly. He finishes him off with his hand, dragging his spit around to keep it slick and tightening his grip on every stroke up, foreheads pressed together, Nicolò breathing into his mouth in desperate little pants Yusuf wants to swallow right up. He comes in streaks between them, messing up both their bellies, and Yusuf drags his hand through it, nudging one of Nicolò's nipples with one wet finger while his beloved regains his breath.

After, his Nicolò presses butterfly kisses to his cheeks above his beard, to the slope of his nose, the bow of his upper lip and the crease between his eyebrows, quietly grateful, as though Yusuf were making a great sacrifice indulging him. And maybe this is also part of the task at hand—poetry is all good and great, sweet words spoken against willing ears, but it's acts of love which Yusuf wants to bestow upon him, always.

**Author's Note:**

> The porn train chugs on. As it were. WINK WINK
> 
> Kudos/comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
